Lucas, I'm Smiling
by brucaslover14
Summary: Will new friends begin to love each other? And if so, will it abll be ruined by one serious secret? An epic lovestory fanfic for Brucas.
1. First Encounters

**A/N: So I really wanted to write a way epic romance for Brucas, so I just thought of all the thing romantic I could think of and threw it in a story. It's not great or anything, but it's pretty cool. I doesn't follow the One Tree Hill story line like at all, but it's all self explanatory…Just Brooke and Lucas never dated, and kinda have never met……I don't know, I don't want to ruin anything, so read, review, and enjoy. Thanks. =)  
****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS, ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.  
****Rating: G.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****First Encounters**

I starred out my window at him mowing his lawn. He did that often, and was usually shirtless, but for some reason he had a white wife-beater on instead. I smiled in quite satisfaction. There was a knock at my door. I turned around.

"Come in." I answered.

My little sister Brittney came marching in "Mom says it's time for lunch Brooke."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minu...." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"NO!!! Mom says right now!" Brittney said yelling.

"Fine."

I followed Brittney down stairs to the table. There seemed to be something not edible in a bowl in front of my chair. I looked at Brittney who had climbed up in her seat and started to chow down on her pizza.

"Mom?" I asked concerned. I wanted to know if I was eating a cat or not.

"Yes dear?" She asked tiredly.

"What is this?"

She smiled "It's a new tofu recipe I thought you would like to try."

I nodded my head, and sat down. Max the dog–I know very typical dog name, my little sisters doing–came and laid at my feet, I handed a spoonful down to him. He wouldn't even come near it. If the dog with the bottomless pit stomach would not eat this stuff, how was I suppose to? Vance and his friend Jeff–I know awful name–came galloping down stairs. They both sat down at the table.

"What's to eat mom?" Vance asked looking at what I had in front of me, and what Brittney had in front of her.

"Well I thought you guys would like sub sandwiches, so I had Aunt Karlee get you some."

"Sweet." Vance said as he and Jeff high-fived each other. "Thanks Victoria." Jeff said. I rolled my eyes "What it's better than what your eating." Vance said.

I took a small bite of the mysteriously growing–I swear, there wasn't that much when I first sat down–yellow food. It tasted like……… ICK! "OH MY GOD!!." Was all I could say I went to the trash and spit it out followed by what was left in the bowl.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked looking at the newspaper.

I didn't reply I just hoped that Aunt Karlee would have enough food for me too. There was a knock at the door.

"Would you get that Brooke? It's probably your Aunt." My mom asked still not having looked up from the newspaper.

"Yeah." I said as I trudged to the door.

"Hey Au……Oh Hi."

He smiled a perfect smile "Hey, my name's Lucas Scott, from across the street, I locked myself out of my house, and my mom and dad won't be home until tonight, I was wondering if I could just hang-out over here?"

OMG!!! Lucas. Lucas Scott wanted to hang out over here. Of course he could. My fantasy was coming true. EEEK. "Oh yeah of course." I said ushering him inside.

We walked into the kitchen side by side. "Who's this Brooke? Your boyfriend?" Vance said with an evil look that told me to never bring a boyfriend to meet him.

"No Vance. This is Lucas from across the street."

"Oh you." Vance said with hate riding each word.

"Mom, Lucas got locked out of his house, and his parents aren't there, do you mind if he hangs out over here?"

"That would be fine." She said still looking at the newspaper.

"Go ahead and sit anywhere you want Lucas." I said going to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" I asked.

Lucas sat down "Oh no thank you. But thank you for offering."

Vance and Jeff snickered. There was another knock at the door "I'll get it." Vance said jumping up and running to the door. He came back in with my Aunt Karlee "Thanks for the food Auntie." Vance kissed her on her cheek and sat down next to Jeff.

"No problem." She said with her beautiful voice. The boys started pigging out.

"Hey Aunt Karlee." I said as I hugged her.

"Hey. Oh I like your hair the lowlights bring out the blue in your eyes." She said coming into the kitchen. "Hey Victoria." She said hugging my mom.

"Hey." My mom said still not looking up from her newspaper.

My Aunt Karlee looked at me and nodded her head in the direction of my mom. I rolled my eyes. She laughed her bubbly exciting laugh. "I brought some food for you too."

I smiled "Oh well thank you." It's like she knew my mom would feed me cat.

"Your welcome." She said handing me a subway bag.

I looked over at Lucas. His blonde hair sparkling from the sun brought in through the window, his green eyes bright and lively, and his perfectly model like smile. My Aunt grabbed me by the hand and lead me to the laundry room.

"Who's that?" She asked leaning back looking at him.

I giggled "That's Lucas."

"The neighbor boy you've had a crush on for a while?" She asked still looking at him.

"Yeah that's him."

"Wow! You were right, he is a fine piece of work."

"Yeah, but I don't think he even knows I exist."

She focused back on me "Well he had to, cause he came over here duh. Turn around?" I did a 360 "Well your looking pretty good today. How bout later we go shopping?"

"Do I look that bad?" I asked looking over my outfit.

"Of course not, you look really pretty good. But we always need more clothes, and we definitely need sluty clothes."

"Okay."

She put her arm around my neck and lead me back into the kitchen "He's even cuter up close." She whispered in my ear.

* * *

"_And for a second there, I thought you actually, maybe, liked me." - Anonymous_

**Please review, and tell me what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	2. Flavor

**A/N: This is my favorite Chapter, and I know your thinking there's two, so yeah it's probably gonna be your favorite, but I already have 6 other chapters done, and this one is my favorite. I love it to death. Lol. It's depressing, then funny, then witty, and it's just great. I really want to know what you think of it, cause I really think you'll like it. Please read, review, and enjoy. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to One Tree Hill creators but the storyline is mine.**

**Rating: G**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Flavor**

After lunch Lucas and I went upstairs. He sat on my bed as I sat in the chair to my desk.

"So?" Lucas asked looking around.

"So what?"

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh I'm sure you have."

Lucas cocked his head to the side "No. I'm almost positive that we've never met."

"Oh well yes. We've met. We've gone to the same school since elementary."

"What's your name again?"

I sighed "Brooke."

"What's your whole name?"

"Brooke Davis"

"Davis?" He asked wondering if he heard me wrong, I nodded my head in agreement "Oh that does sound familiar."

We had gone to school together since kindergarten. We lived in a town with the population approximately 300. We had been in all the same classes, and he had lived across from me since we were born, and he didn't remember me.

"Sorry that I kinda forgot."

"Oh it's okay, it happens a lot." I said sighing.

"I'm sure you didn't remember me though."

Of course I remembered him. In second grade his dad died of a rare form of leukemia that wasn't treatable. In 4th grade he fell off the monkey-bars and broke his right arm in three places. In seventh grade his mom remarried some guy, and he told all his friends that he wouldn't call him dad. In eighth grade he asked Isabella Martinez to the homecoming dance. Our Sophomore year, he told his best friend that his step-dad was gonna take them up to a cabin in the mountains and go hunting, and just last year he got the car of his dreams. Of course I remembered him.

"Oh yeah you know."

"What do you do for fun?" He asked looking around my room again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't you just ever hang out and stuff?"

"Sometimes Peyton and I hang out."

"Peyton?" He asked.

"Peyton is my best friend."

"Okay I see. Well do you hang out with anyone else?"

Nope. Peyton had been my best friend since she transferred here our freshmen year. She had blonde cinky hair, wore a lot of black, but was gorgeous. And for some silly reason, she chose to hang out with me. All ugly 5'11" of me.

"Not really." I responded.

"Well we need to change that."

I looked at him confused "What?"

"You can't just hang out with just one person."

"And why not?"

"Because then your life has no flavor."

"My life has plenty of flavor." I stated. Whatever that meant.

"It does?"

"Yeah."

"So you've been to the movies lately."

"Well no…."

"You've went out to eat lately."

"Not….."

"Have you went shopping recently."

"I'm going shopping soon."

"Yeah your life has no flavor."

"And yours does?"

"Yeah."

"Bull…….I see you out there every other day mowing that lawn. News flash, grass doesn't grow that fast." He smiled his perfect smile "What?" I asked frustrated that he didn't take me seriously.

"We need to add some flavor to your life."

"It's perfectly fine the way it is. I like this flavor."

"You like the vanillaness of it? You don't want to add like some caramel or chocolate or sprinkles or anything?" He asked trying to prove a weird point. I just looked at him "Okay well I don't care, I'm gonna add flavor to your life weather you like it or not."

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"I'm gonna to take you on a date."

"What?!" I asked flabbergasted.

"That's right, a date." He said with confidence. I scratched my neck getting ready to say something "No. No buts. We'll go tonight. We'll go see a movie, eat, and then go shopping." He said smiling.

I sighed "Okay."

"Good." Lucas stood up, and went over to my window and looked out at his house. "Hey my mom's home early." He looked at me "Well I better be going."

"Okay."

"Don't forget about our date tonight, I'll be over at 6." He said walking through my door.

I went over to the window and waited for him to cross the street. He crossed the street, then turned around and waved to my window. I waved back. I hopped on to my bed and kicked my feet around. I was going on a date with Lucas Scott. EEEK…….

* * *

"_Sometime you just have to hold your head up high, blink away the tears and say good-bye." - _Anonymous

**Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks. =)**


	3. Shopping

**A/N: So this is a pretty exciting chapters. Kinda a favorite, but not really. I don't know. Please let me know what ya think. It's kinda a filler, except for the part about the Pink Neon Stilettos_…._Your gonna need to remember that. Please, read, review, and enjoy. Thanks. =)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL, OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

**Rating: G**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Shopping…

Lucas knocked on the door, and Vance answered it. He looked him over and then yelled sarcastically "Brooke your beau is here."

I looked at my Aunt Karlee "How do I look?""Gorgeous." She smiled.

I walked down the stairs gracefully. Not that I was wearing something graceful, I mean I just wore a little black dress over faded blue jeans with black converse. He smiled a big wide perfect smile at me. I walked over to him.

"Wow. You look…….incredible." He said still smiling.

I didn't look incredible "Thank you." I looked at Vance "Where's mom?"

"I think she's asleep."

"Okay well we'll be back later on kay?"

"Whatever." Vance said focusing back on the TV.

We walked outside "So what do you want to do first? Do you wanna go shopping, then eat, then go see a movie? Or do you wanna eat, movie shop? Or we could even movie, eat, shop?" He said leading the way to his mustang.

"I _love_ your car."

"Really?" He asked surprised that I would say that.

"Yeah, I've wanted a mustang for like ever, this is really cool."

"I'm glad you like it."

He opened the door for me, and I got in "Thank you." I said sitting down.

"Your welcome." He said closing the door. He got in, started the car, and we drove off "So did you decide?"

"Umm…….I don't really care."

"You need to start caring, cause caring is a flavor, and you need all the flavors you can get."

"Fine I guess we'll go with the first one."

"Great. Shop, eat, movie."

"Yeah." I said nodding, not knowing that it was that one.

_____________

We pulled up to the mall Lucas got out and I opened my door. "Oh no you don't." He said getting to my door.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"You just opened your door."

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"I'm suppose to do that." He said seriously

I giggled, it wasn't forced. "Oh I'm sorry."

"Get back in." Lucas demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"Get back in, and let me open the door for you."

I rolled my eyes, and shut the door. Lucas opened it "You know, you have serious problems."

He chuckled "That's not the first time I've been told that." He looked at me "So since were looking for flavor, I get to pick you out stuff, and buy it for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the allowing flavor, you gotta accept it."

"Fine." I said pouting.

"For someone who is being treated very nicely your having a hard time with it."

I scoffed, but didn't say anything. We came to a fork in the mall, I went with the left, Lucas grabbed my hand and pulled me to the right. "Flavor number 3, denying instinct, don't go with what your instinct tells you, sometimes it's better to be surprised."

We walked by an Old Navy© "Oh I love that store."

"Well that's nice to know. We're not going there."

I gasped "And why not?"

"Cause you like it.""Well that's just great. I'm not gonna tell you anything else I like."

"Oh yes you will."

Lucas lead me into Hot Topic© "What are we doing in here?" I asked looking around.

"Buying you some clothes." Lucas said looking at a red and black stripped shirt.

"I don't wear clothes like this.

"Well why don't you start?"

"Cause I'm not goth."

"Fine, I guess I'll let you have this one." Then Lucas spotted them, the things that would change my life forever. Pink neon stiletto's. "Oh you have to have these." He said pulling me over there.

"What? I would never wear those."

"That's why you have to have them, flavor number 4, something new."

I shook my head "I'm just gonna sit here and let you buy stuff for me." I said sarcastically.

Lucas smiled "Perfect." Then Lucas went crazy, he went all around and just started picking out all the neon stuff he could fine.

"I don't wear fish-net gloves Lucas."

"Good, it's about time you start."

When we were checking out I was watching the lady bag all the items "I don't even know how to wear half of these things."

"Oh don't worry, you can look on the internet."

"Here have this free Hot Topic© Catalog©" The clerk said handing Lucas the catalog.

"Perfect. This is your new Bible." He said handing it to me. I shoved it in my purse.

"Okay your total comes to three-hundred and fifty-one dollars and twenty-two cents."

My eyes came out of my sockets "Oh my god!" Was all I could say.

"What?" Lucas asked handing her a platinum credit card.

"That's way too much Lucas."

"No it's not. That's like nothing at all."

I shook my head in disagreement "Seriously Lucas."

"Seriously Brooke it's okay." He said smiling, I sighed. "Good." The sales woman put the bags on top of the counter, I grabbed one "Oh my goddess." Lucas said looking at me.

"What?"

"You aren't suppose to carry the bags." I sighed and handed him my bag "Thank you." He said holding all the bags but one. I grabbed it "I'm carrying this one." I said sticking my tongue out.

**

* * *

**

"_You are unmistaken ably my first love. Every guy I am with for the rest of my life will be compared to you. And that sucks, cause your not that great of a guy." - Anonymous _

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


	4. Eating

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I'm trying to get all my stories at the same chapter, and I have nine so it took a couple days, but now they're all the same. I hope you like this. This is personally one of my favorite stories. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything else associated with it.**

**Rating: G**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-  
****Eating…**

Lucas had stopped at a map of the mall "Okay, so where's your favorite place to eat?"

"Umm………If I tell you, we won't eat there will we?" I asked kinda figuring out his game.

"Yes we will."

I looked at him confused "I guess it would be Applebee's©"

"That's a good place. Oh and they actually have it here in the mall."

"Really? That's just like weird. I don't think I've ever seen a mall with an Applebee's© in it."

"So we need to go this way." Lucas said pointing.

I followed. "So about this whole flavor thing…."

"Never question the flavors. That's flavor number five. They are changing you. You can't ask how, or why, or how long. It's all a matter of time. That's flavor number six. Take time to do stuff you wouldn't normally do. Like stop and eat the lily's."

"I thought it was stop and smell the roses?"

"Oh it is. I was actually talking about stopping and eating the lily's."

"Oh."

Lucas looked at me "You know Brooke?"

"I know a lot of stuff, but I don't know what your going to say."

We came to the Applebee's© entrance "Hello. How many?"

"Two." Lucas said still starring at me.

"What?" I asked concerned there was something on my face.

"Right this way." The waiter said ushering us to a booth. Lucas and I sat across from each other.

"So what do you like to eat here?" He said picking up a menu.

"Well the boneless buffalo wings are good."

"Okay. Don't order those."

"Why?!" I asked.

"Something new Brooke."

I sighed "You know these flavors and me. We don't get along all that well."

Lucas smiled "How about this steak thing?"

"Why not?"

"Okay that's what we'll get."

The waiter came back and Lucas order for the both of us. I smiled at this, I don't know why, but I thought I should. After the waiter left, Lucas focused his attention back on me.

"So?" Lucas asked casually. "What is something you love to do?"

I thought about it a minute before I replied "Well I really like to do stuff indoors. I'm not much of an outdoorsy person."

Lucas nodded his head "Well that will change." I rolled my eyes at that.

The waiter brought back our food. We ate our food, with very little talking, we had some light conversations, but nothing too heavy.

* * *

"_I remember what it was like to be changed, there is no guilt, there is no torment, no consequences... It's pure. I remember exactly what that was like. Sometimes I miss that clarity." - Angel_

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**


End file.
